


Udawana rodzinka

by Layla22



Series: Sherlolly z przymrużeniem oka [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: Sherlock prowadzi kolejne śledztwo. Do złapania przestępcy są mu potrzebne Molly i mała Emily Watson.





	

Molly niczym torpeda wyskoczyła z taksówki i co sił pognała na piętro Baker Street. Niby była przyzwyczajona do niepokojących SMs-ów od Sherlocka, ale w dalszym ciągu wywoływały one u niej małe ataki paniki. Ten człowiek był nieprzewidywalny i nigdy nie wiadomo, co strzeliło mu do głowy. Wołała więc dmuchać na zimne i czym prędzej sprawdzić, co tym razem narozrabiał.  
Z hukiem otworzyła drzwi i przyjęła bojową postawę, szykując się na najgorsze. Oczywiście jak zwykle niepotrzebnie. Detektyw siedział spokojnie na swoim krześle z Emily Watson na kolanach. Co prawda był to widok nieco zaskakujący, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby komuś działa się jakaś krzywda.  
\- Molly! Dobrze, że jesteś – przywitał ją Holmes – Będziesz mi potrzebna.  
Mogła się tego spodziewać. Pewnie nie radzi sobie z dzieckiem albo chce się go pozbyć, bo na horyzoncie pojawiło się nowe, interesujące śledztwo. I to oczywiście ona była tą osobą, która miała go odciążyć. Nie miała nic przeciwko zajmowaniu się maluchem. Nie podobało się jej jednak, że Sherlock z góry założył, że ona się na to zgodzi. Powinien wiedzieć, że era uległej, nieśmiałej Molly Hooper przeminęła bezpowrotnie. Nie da już więcej sobą pomiatać!  
\- Posłuchaj – zaczęła hardo – To ty masz się dzisiaj opiekować Emily i nie ma takiej opcji, abym zrobiła to za ciebie, tylko dlatego, że trafiła ci się jakaś nowa sprawa. Musisz brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Skoro zgodziłeś się nią zająć, to musisz dotrzymać słowa. Poza tym jestem naprawdę zmęczona.  
Wcale nie kłamała. Miała za sobą ciężką zmianę. Pięć autopsji i to dość skomplikowanych. Jedyne o czym marzyła to coś zjeść i położyć się do łóżka. Takie właśnie miała plany na to późne popołudnie, ale oczywiście detektyw jak zwykle je pokrzyżował. No dobra, trochę sama jest sobie winna. Mogła zignorować jego wiadomość, ale wtedy pewnie tak by się zamartwiała, że z jej relaksu i tak by nic nie wyszło.  
Holmes spojrzał na nią niezrozumiale.  
\- Ale śledztwo jest już w toku – odparł spokojnie – A ty i Emily jesteście mi potrzebne do zdemaskowania przestępcy.  
Patolog spojrzała na niego niedowierzająco.  
\- Chcesz narazić to bezbronne dziecko na kontakt ze zbrodniarzem?! – krzyknęła przerażona.  
Nie mieściło się jej to w głowie. Co prawda Sherlock miewał szalone pomysły i używał niekonwencjonalnych sposobów na łapanie kryminalistów, ale na litość boską, żeby wciągać w swoje gierki niespełna roczne dziecko?! To już było naprawdę przegięcie! Jak to możliwe, że Watsonowie w ogóle powierzyli mu córkę?!  
\- Spokojnie. To nic niebezpiecznego – zapewnił, kiedy doktor Hooper niemalże wyrwała dziewczynkę z jego rąk i przytuliła do siebie w obronnym geście – Chodzi o nianię. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni było u mnie kilka klientek, które twierdziły, że zostały okradzione i są przekonane, że cenne rzeczy z ich domów zniknęły podczas, kiedy przesłuchiwały kandydatkę na opiekunkę dla swoich dzieci. Oczywiście każdej z nich podała inne imię i nazwisko, ale ze zmiana wyglądu już się nie kłopotała. Tak więc trzeba ją złapać na gorącym uczynku.  
\- I nie mogła się tym zająć policja? – spytała nie przekonana całą tą historią Molly.  
\- Proszę cię – detektyw spojrzał na nią z politowaniem – Oni nawet muchy by nie złapali. A te mamuśki są takie irytujące, że muszę w końcu coś z tym zrobić. Znalazłem więc tę całą nianię w Internecie, zadzwoniłem do niej i umówiłem się na spotkanie. Potrzebowałem dziecka, a jedyne jakie było dostępne od ręki, to Emily, więc zaproponowałem Mary i Johnowi, że się nią zajmę i wysłałam ich do restauracji na romantyczną kolację. Pierwotnie miałem odegrać rolę samotnego ojca, ale potem doszedłem do wniosku, że nie za bardzo znam się na tych wszystkich rodzicielskich sprawach, więc postanowiłem zorganizować kogoś, kto odegra matkę.  
Patolog słuchała tego z niedowierzaniem. Już dawno nie słyszała czegoś tak absurdalnego. Jej zaskoczenie jeszcze wzrosło, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, co tak naprawdę kryło się za ostatnim zdaniem.  
\- Chyba żartujesz! – krzyknęła – Ten plan to jakaś porażka. Przecież nie będziemy ani trochę wiarygodni! Nie mogłeś po prostu poprosić Johna i Mary, aby spotkali się z tą kobietą?  
Czasami naprawdę nie rozumiała, dlaczego Holmes szuka jakiś wymyślnych rozwiązań, kiedy te najprostsze ma tuż pod nosem.  
\- Pewnie nie zgodziliby się, aby wplątać w to Emily... – przyznał detektyw.  
\- I wcale bym im się nie dziwiła – mruknęła doktor Hooper.  
\- Poza tym chciałem być przy tym obecny, a chyba trochę głupio by wyglądało, gdyby jakiś facet kręcił się po mieszkaniu podczas, gdy rodzice przesłuchują opiekunkę.  
Tutaj akurat musiała przyznać mu rację. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że podobało się jej to, jak ostatecznie rozegrał tę sprawę. Z tego co mówił, Watsonowie nie byli świadomi, iż ich córka zostanie niejako przynętą na przestępcę. I być może lepiej, żeby się nie dowiedzieli.  
\- Molly, proszę cię – odezwał się Sherlock, widząc jej wahanie – Niania będzie tu za pięć minut. Nie ma już czasu na zmianę strategii.  
Patolog westchnęła ciężko. Sytuacja była naprawdę kiepska. Cokolwiek by zrobiła i tak będzie źle. Najchętniej zabrałby stąd Emily, ale z drugiej strony wtedy niania – złodziejka nadal będzie buszować po Londynie i okradać biedne, styrane matki.  
\- Dobra, niech ci będzie – poddała się. W sumie Watsonównie nie powinno stać się nic strasznego – Ale nadal uważam, że to marny pomysł.  
Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Dorośli spojrzeli na sienie zdziwieni. Najwyraźniej opiekunka zjawiła się nieco wcześniej.  
\- Jakby co ja jestem William – szepnął detektyw – Tak, żeby się za szybko nie zorientowała z kim ma do czynienia.  
Doktor Hooper kiwnęła głową za zrozumieniem. W gruncie rzeczy nie było to kłamstwo. Będzie się jednak musiała pilnować, aby wracać się do niego odpowiednim imieniem.  
Sherlock podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. W progu stała młoda, ładna, wysoka blondynka z przesadnie radosnym uśmiechem przylepionym do twarzy. Miała na sobie zdecydowanie za krótką spódniczkę i bluzkę z głębokim dekoltem. Na widok gospodarza oczy się jej zaświeciły. Najwyraźniej liczyła na to, że ma do czynienia z samotnym ojcem, jak to było na początku w założeniach. Cóż, chyba się bidulka rozczaruje.  
\- Tess Baxter – przedstawiła się słodkim głosikiem – Opiekunka do dzieci.  
\- Tak, wiem – odparł szorstko detektyw i ruszył w stronę salonu, zostawiając zdezorientowaną dziewczynę za progiem. Po chwili jednak otrząsnęła się z małego szoku, weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
\- A pan to zapewne William Holmes? – dodała, rozglądając się dookoła.  
O! Już namierza cenne rzeczy, które warto by stąd wynieść.  
\- Zgadza się – potwierdził Sherlock – A to moja żona Molly i nasza córka Emily – dodał, podchodząc bliżej nich i objął lekko tę pierwszą.  
Patolog próbowała poprzez uśmiech zamaskować swoje zaskoczenie. Co prawda zgodziła się odegrać rolę matki, ale nie sądziła, że awansuje również do rangi żony. Ale w sumie nie miała nic przeciwko. Jeśli ta cała farsa ma przynieść jakieś efekty, to mogą iść na całość.  
Za to mina opiekunki zrzedła. Najprawdopodobniej nie spodziewała się tu zastać innej kobiety i miała chrapkę na samotnego tatusia.  
\- Bardzo się cieszymy, że zgodziła się pani na to spotkanie – zaczęła Molly, starając się sprawiać wrażenie troskliwej mamusi – W tych czasach tak trudno o dobrą nianię, a my chcemy dla Emily tego co najlepsze. Prawda, kochanie? – dodała, spoglądając na detektywa.  
Ten dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to czułe określenie odnosiło się do niego.  
\- Oczywiście… skarbie – odparł najsłodszym głosem, na jaki było go stać.  
Tess popatrzyła na nich nieco sceptycznym wzrokiem. Ciężko było jednak ocenić czy było to spowodowane brakiem autentyczności, czy jej nadmiarem.  
\- Macie państwo śliczną córeczkę – zagadnęła niania, podchodząc bliżej, aby dotknąć małej rączki Emily. Dziewczynka jej jednak na to nie pozwoliła, odwracając się i mocniej przytulając do Molly. Opiekunka zrobiła zmieszaną minę – Zwykle dzieci mnie uwielbiają – dodała jakby na swoją obronę.  
\- Proszę się nie przejmować – zapewniła ją patolog – Jest trochę nieśmiała.  
Nic bardziej mylnego. Emily Watson po prostu znała się na ludziach i nie miała zamiaru spoufalać się ze złodziejką.  
\- Może usiądziemy – zaproponowała doktor Hooper, wskazując na krzesło, które zazwyczaj było przeznaczone dla klientów.  
Tess usiadła na nim ochoczo. Sherlock zajął swoje standardowe miejsce, a Molly z Emily na klanach przycupnęła na fotelu Johna. Zapadła chwila ciszy. Dziewczyna przyglądała się uważnie wnętrzu, czekając aż gospodarze zadadzą jakieś pytanie. Ci z kolei nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, od czego by tu zacząć. Takie spontaniczne akcje nie są jednak do końca dobre.  
\- A więc, panno Baxter… - zaczęła niepewnie patolog – Ma pani jakieś doświadczenie w opiece nad dziećmi?  
\- Oczywiście – odparła z uśmiechem, wcale nie patrząc w ich stronę – Już będąc nastolatką dorabiałam sobie jako opiekunka. Rodzice moich podopiecznych bardzo mnie sobie chwalili, więc postanowiłam zająć się tym na poważnie. Co prawda zarobki nie są zachwycające, ale naprawdę lubię tę robotę.  
W gruncie rzeczy nie było powodu, aby jej nie wierzyć. Intuicja podpowiadała jednak zarówno Molly jak i Sherlockowi, że miłość do dzieci przegrywała niestety jednak z możliwością podreperowania budżetu.  
\- A w jakim wieku były dzieciaki, którymi się pani zajmowała?  
Doktor Hooper poczuła, że to na niej spoczęło zadanie przeprowadzenia lipnej rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej. Detektyw był zbyt pochłonięty uważnym obserwowaniem i dedukowaniem podejrzanej. Poza tym jego pytania zapewne byłyby absurdalne i kompletnie nie związane z opieką nad maluchami.  
\- W sumie to w każdym – odparła Tess – od niemowlaków po prawie nastolatków. Ale szczerze mówiąc, najlepiej czuję się w towarzystwie takich brzdąców jak państwa córeczka. Dzieci w tym wieku są takie słodkie!  
Molly mogła się założyć, że gdyby Emily miała pięć lat, dziewczyna powiedziałaby, że właśnie taki wiek jej najbardziej odpowiada. Zapewne mówiła każdej potencjalnej pracodawczyni dokładnie to, co chciałaby usłyszeć.  
\- Tak, to prawda – potwierdziła patolog z uśmiechem Musiała zdobyć zaufanie opiekunki – Choć trzeba przyznać, że mała potrafi też być nieznośna. Zdecydowanie ma to po tatusiu – dodała, spoglądając z czułością na Sherlocka.  
Doktor Hooper nie miała jeszcze okazji udawać szczęśliwej rodzinki, ale z obserwacji swoich znajomy, wiedziała, że młodzi małżonkowie przeważnie przesadnie sobie słodzą lub dokuczają w obecności osób trzecich, a zwłaszcza obcych. Oczywiście, gdyby Holmes naprawdę był jej mężem, nigdy nie naraziłaby go na taką zniewagę. To nie byłoby w ich stylu. Teraz jednak było to wskazane. W końcu tak zachowują się normalne rodziny. A oni muszą sprawiać wrażenie jak najbardziej normalnych. O ile to w ogóle możliwe.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, skarbie – detektyw podjął słowne wyzwanie – Moja mama twierdzi, że w porównaniu ze mną, Emily to aniołek.  
Pogłaskał dziewczynkę lekko po policzku, a ta zaśmiał się radośnie.  
Molly zaczęła się zastanawiać czy kiedykolwiek taki obrazek będzie dla niej prawdziwy, będzie jej codziennością. Praktycznie od zawsze założenie rodziny było jej największym marzeniem. Aż nie do wiary, że jej przyjaciółki, które nie przejawiały ani krzty instynktu macierzyńskiego mają teraz po dwie, trzy pociechy i są szczęśliwe, a ona nadal jest starą panną. Ile ona by dała, aby obudzić się pewnego dnia z ukochanym mężczyzną u boku i gromadką dzieci koczujących pod drzwiami ich sypialni. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że chyba się tego nie doczeka, a na pocieszenie może sobie tylko poudawać przed jakąś nianią- złodziejką.  
\- Myślę, że spokojnie dam sobie radę – zapewniła Tess – Łobuziaki to moja specjalność.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytała zatroskana patolog. Granie przewrażliwionej matki szło jej całkiem nieźle – To chyba dość absorbująca praca?  
Kątem oka doktor Hooper dostrzegła niezadowolenie na twarzy Sherlocka. Widocznie nie rozgryzł jeszcze tej dziewczyny. Postanowiła więc jak najdłużej podtrzymywać rozmowę, w nadziei, że coś ją w końcu zdradzi.  
\- To zależy – ogłosiła opiekunka głosem najwybitniejszego eksperta – Każde dziecko jest inne, a ja traktuję je indywidualnie. Oczywiście dostosowuję się również do wymagań rodziców…  
Przez następne pięć minut Tess z wręcz nadmiernym entuzjazmem opowiadała o pracy niani i niemalże w każdym zdaniu akcentowała jaka ona jest w tym świetna. Może i były to przechwałki, ale Molly miała poczucie, że dziewczyna wie o czym mówi i rzeczywiście zna się na rzeczy. Zanim postanowiła zejść na drogę przestępstwa, musiała dorabiać jako niańka. Albo naprawdę dobrze przygotowała się do tej roli. Kiedy jednak zaczęła przytaczać historyjki z życia wzięte, trudno byłoby uwierzyć, że sama ich nie doświadczyła.  
\- To państwa pierwsze dziecko? – spytała niespodziewanie.  
\- Tak, ale mamy nadzieję, że nie ostatnie – odparł detektyw, uśmiechając się do „córki”.  
Molly poczuła ścisk w żołądku. Dobrze wiedziała, że to zdanie zostało użyte tylko na potrzeby ich małego przedstawienia, ale zabrzmiało tak prawdziwie, że przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że takie właśnie jest. Szybko jednak powróciła do rzeczywistości.  
\- Cóż… - doktor Hooper zastanowiła się chwilkę, jak z tego wybrnąć – Póki co postanowiłam jednak wrócić do pracy i dlatego właśnie poszukujemy niani.  
\- Ciągle jej powtarzam, że to nie jest konieczne, ale ona się po prostu uparła – dodał Sherlock tonem niezadowolonego męża, który chce ze swojej ukochanej zrobić kurę domową.  
Patolog posłała mu ukradkowe, pytające spojrzenie. Co on, do cholery, wyprawia?! Przecież mieli być młodym, kochającym się, gruchającym małżeństwem.  
\- Dlaczego tak bardzo cię boli to, że chcę pracować? – pociągnęła dalej dyskusję, chcąc zobaczyć w jakim kierunku zmierza plan detektywa.  
\- Bo twoje miejsce powinno być w domu, przy Emily. Dziecko potrzebuje matki, a ja przecież zarabiam na tyle dobrze, że nie potrzebna nam druga pensja.  
Wyraźnie prowokował ją do kłótni. Nie wiedziała tylko, co to miało na celu. Ale w sumie Sherlock zawsze miał w zanadrzu jakąś taktykę, której nikt nie rozumiał. Skoro chciał awantury, to będzie ją miał.  
\- W ogóle nie dostrzegasz moich potrzeb! – krzyknęła tekst w stylu, którego mężczyźni nie znosili – Chcę się spełniać zawodowo i nie masz prawa mi tego zakazywać!  
Kątem oka spojrzała na Tess, która starała się wyglądać na zakłopotaną całą tą sytuacją, ale wydawała się dziwnie zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. Wtedy Molly olśniło. Sherlock chciał wprowadzić trochę zamieszania i tym samym dać okazję opiekunce do ujawnienia swoich złodziejskich zapędów.  
\- Ja tylko chcę tego co najlepsze dla naszej córki! – kontynuował sprzeczkę Holmes – I nie życzę sobie, żeby całymi dniami przesiadywała z jakąś obcą kobietą!  
\- A ja nie życzę sobie, abyś podejmował za mnie decyzje! Jeśli chcę pracować, to będę pracować i nie masz w tej sprawie nic do gadania!  
\- A właśnie, że mam, bo jesteś moją żoną, matką mojego dziecka! I nie pozwolę, żebyś zmarnowała nam wszystkim życie!  
Molly rzadko kiedy się kłóciła. Z kimkolwiek. Była z natury spokojnym człowiekiem i wszystkie nieporozumienia starała się rozwiązywać pokojowo. Tym razem detektyw nie pozostawił jej jednak wyboru. I musiała przyznać, że szło jej całkiem nienajgorzej.  
\- To ty chcesz zmarnować moje życie! Od samego początku wiedziałeś, że praca jest dla mnie bardzo ważna! Dlaczego teraz to lekceważysz?!  
Spojrzała na skupioną, surową twarz Sherlocka o doszła do wniosku, że naprawę podoba jej się ta kłótnia. Mogliby to robić o wiele częściej.  
\- Po prostu chcę, żebyś zajęła się domem.  
Patolog udała, że ma już dość tej bezcelowej wymiany zdań i spojrzała w stronę Tess, która znów z zainteresowaniem rozglądała się po pokoju.  
\- A pani, panno Baxter? – spytała doktor Hooper, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziewczyny – Jak pani by się czuła, gdyby mąż zabraniał pani powrócić do zawodu?  
Opiekunka zamrugała kilkakrotnie, jakby dopiero co odzyskała kontakt z rzeczywistością.  
\- Cóż… Myślę, że najpierw powinni państwo ustalić między sobą czy rzeczywiście potrzebna jest wam niania.  
Nie była to dokładna odpowiedź na pytanie, ale detektyw wyrażenie był zadowolony z tej sugestii.  
\- Ma pani rację – oznajmił, podnosząc się z krzesła – Proszę tu poczekać. Za chwile wrócimy.  
Złapał Molly za rękę, zmuszając ją do wstania, po czym zaciągnął do kuchni.  
\- Oszalałeś?! – szepnęła nerwowo patolog – Zostawiliśmy ją tam samą, na pewno coś zwinie!  
\- I o to właśnie chodzi – odparł, przewracając oczami – A jak inaczej złapiemy ją na gorącym uczynku, jeśli niczego nie ukradnie?  
Wychylił się nieco za próg, aby rzucić okiem na salon. Tess krążyła właśnie po pokoju, chowając do obszernej torby kosztowne drobiazgi. Jak widać plan się powiódł.  
\- Dobra, połknęła haczyk – oznajmił Holmes – Krzycz na mnie dalej.  
\- Co? – spytała zdezorientowana doktor Hooper, która swoją uwagę skupiła na pomału zasypiającej w jej ramionach Emily.  
\- No, dalej się kłócimy o twoją pracę. Żeby było wiarygodnie.  
Molly bardzo spodobała się rola niedocenianej żony, walczącej o swoje prawa, więc już po chwili jej krzyk rozniósł się po Baker Street. Próbowała argumentować, że praca jest częścią jej osobowości i nie zamierza z niej rezygnować. Sherlock obstawał przy swoim przekonaniu, że kobieta powinna siedzieć w domu i wychowywać dzieci. Kompromis wydawał się nie do osiągnięcia. Gdyby to było prawdziwe życie, patolog pewnie żałowałaby, że wyszła za tak zaborczego faceta. Albo musiałaby się poddać. W obecnej sytuacji była to dla niej niezła zabawa. Nie sądziła, że coś takiego może jej dać tyle frajdy.  
Nagle ich wrzaski przerwało pukanie we framugę.  
\- Chyba powinna już iść – oznajmiła z udawana nieśmiałością Tess, chowając za sobą torebkę wypchaną rzeczami z salonu – Gdyby państwo się jednak zdecydowali, proszę dać znać.  
Wydawał się doprawdy przemiła. Miała niezły talent aktorski. Szkoda tylko, że wykorzystywała go do tak niemoralnych czynów.  
\- Oczywiście, nie będziemy pani dłużej zatrzymywać – odparła Molly, wracając do roli troskliwej mamusi – Dziękujemy i przepraszamy, że była pani świadkiem tego nieporozumienia.  
\- Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała ze sztucznym uśmiechem – Mam nadzieję, że dojdą państwo do porozumienia.  
\- Will odprowadzi panią do drzwi. Prawda, kochanie? – dodała doktor Hooper, patrząc znacząco na detektywa i akcentując ostatnie słowo.  
\- Oczywiście, skarbie.  
Tess i Sherlock zniknęli za progiem kuchni, a patolog została tam jeszcze chwilę, kołysząc lekko śpiącą Emily. Liczyła na jakąś wrzawę, kiedy już Holmes zdemaskuje opiekunkę, ale dotarł do niej tylko dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Wyszła więc do salonu, aby sprawdzić co się dzieje.  
\- Pozwoliłeś jej zabrać te wszystkie rzeczy? – spytała niedowierzająco – Cała ta farsa na nic?  
\- Spokojnie – zapewnił ją detektyw – Lestarde czeka na dole.  
\- Myślałam, że policja nie daje sobie rady z łapaniem przestępców…  
\- Ale niestety tylko oni mogą ich aresztować…  
Molly zaśmiała się lekko, rozglądając po pomieszczeniu. Zniknęło zaledwie kilka drobiazgów, ale i tak zarobiło się jakoś tak pusto.  
\- Poszło nam naprawdę nieźle – zagadnął Sherlock – Stworzyliśmy fajną rodzinkę.  
Powiedział to w żartach, ale patolog rzeczywiście w to wierzyła. Od dawna marzyła o założeniu rodziny, ale ta sytuacja tylko jeszcze bardziej ją do tego przekonała.  
\- Zgadzam się – odparła lekkim tonem – Zobacz, naprawdę jesteśmy dobrymi rodzicami – wskazała na Emily, która mimo ich wcześniejszych krzyków zapadła w drzemkę – Watsonowie byliby z nas dumni.  
\- Dziecko śpi, a my zaliczyliśmy naszą pierwszą małżeńską kłótnię – oznajmił niespodziewanie Holmes, podchodząc niebezpiecznie blisko doktor Hooper – Teraz przydałoby się chyba pogodzić…  
Molly zagryzła dolną wargę, udając, że się nad czymś zastanawia.  
\- A co proponujesz?  
Detektyw zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki w jej kierunku, tak że niemal stykali się ciałami. Nachylił się i szepnął do jej ucha.  
\- Lody czekoladowe i jakiś dobry serial?  
Patolog uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- Jeśli się tak będziemy godzić, to możemy się kłócić codziennie!

**Author's Note:**

> Wątek niani - złodziejki jest chyba trochę naciągany, ale to nie on odgrywa tutaj kluczową rolę, więc mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie :)  
> Dzięki za Kudos. Następny post za tydzień :)


End file.
